


Cure me

by Black_eyes



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_eyes/pseuds/Black_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è uno psichiatra giovane ma molto capace, un giorno entra nel suo studio un ricciolino con dei tagli sui polsi.<br/>Riuscirà a stare a galla e a non farsi prendere troppo o cadrà in quei occhi cangianti?</p>
<p>dal testo:<br/>“Kurt.” Lo chiamò Blaine poggiando la fronte contro quella dell'altro “aiutami.”<br/>Al biondino si spezzò il cuore a quella parola. Come poteva aiutarlo, se non poteva entrare nella sua mente?<br/>“Sono qui amore, sono sempre qui con te.” Sussurrò abbracciandolo dolcemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure me

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi con una nuova shot. Sopratutto Klaine.  
> Vi sono molte tematiche delicate, autolesionismo, psichiatria e atti di bullismo.  
> Se avete lo stomaco delicato non leggete che è meglio.  
> Ma se volete inoltarvi in questa storia tenete a mente che vi sarà pure la morte a fare compagnia ai nostri protagonisti.  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> (Blaine è un ragazzo che soffre di autolesionismo. Kurt il suo medico curante  
> attenzione: scene cruente, dolore, e morte di personaggi principali.)

Blaine Anderson si svegliò dopo l'ennesimo incubo in quella settimana, era ricominciato il tutto a causa dell'incidente.

Si era svegliato all'ospedale e gli incubi di quando andava ancora a scuola erano tornati a impossessarsi di lui, facendolo star male.

Si alzò dal letto e andò al frigorifero dove prese la bottiglia di acqua messa al fresco, poi recuperò il flaconcino di pastiglie da prendere in quei momenti.

Tornò a letto tremando, non riusciva a dimenticare, non riusciva a guarire, nonostante fosse stato da uno psichiatra per tre anni della sua vita.

In passato era riuscito, tramite varie sedute, a tornare ad avere contatti con altre persone, a non aver più paura del lasciarsi sfiorare o ancora meglio a stare in mezzo ad altra gente senza avere crisi di panico; ma adesso, dopo l'incidente in macchina, era tornato tutto come prima, si era rivisto coperto di sangue, ferite, cicatrici e aveva rivisto quei ragazzi che lo avevano pestato solo perchè era gay.

Ogni giorno, ogni nove ore prendeva tre pillole, lo calmavano, gli facevano dimenticare il dolore, almeno per un po'. Sapeva che era una droga, lo sapevano tutti i suoi conoscenti, ma a nessuno importava della sua salute, non più.

La settimana dopo tornò nello studio medico del suo psichiatra, lo aveva aiutato, gli aveva dato i medicinali, in poche parole la prima volta lo aveva curato.

Quando arrivò nella sala d'aspetto bussò al vetro dove una ragazza annoiata stava sfogliando un giornale di moda.

“Sìì? Che desidera?” Domandò annoiata.

“Sono il signor Anderson, vorrei un appuntamento con il Dottor Sterling” Spiegò guardandosi alle spalle.

“Il Dottore non c'è, ha cambiato studio, in questo edificio ora si può consultare Hummel.” Chiuse il giornale con un gesto secco “è nuovo come psicologo, ha appena 30 anni, ma dicono che è bravo.”

Blaine annuì stringendosi le mani attorno alle braccia “Potrei” Balbettò “potrei avere un appuntamento con il Dottor Hummel?” Domandò tentennando.

“Perchè lo chiedi alla segretaria?”

Una voce dolce e giovane lo fece voltare di scatto. “Io sono Hummel”

Un giovane uomo dagli occhi dello stesso colore del cielo gli sorrise porgendogli la mano, ma che Blaine non strinse di rimando “Seguimi nel mio studio, oggi facciamo un po' di conoscenza. Mh?” Gli sorrise allungando un braccio verso una porta azzurra. “Ti va?”

Blaine annuì e lo seguì con passo lento. Quando fu entrato nello studio si guardò attorno.

Era diversa dalla stanza di anni prima, il colore del soffitto era celeste con raffigurate delle nuvole bianche di varie forme, la pareti della stanza erano bianche, ma non di quel bianco asettico degli ospedali, era brillante, vivo.

“Siediti pure” gli indicò un divanetto vicino alla parete destra della stanza, Blaine si sedette tenendo le mani sulle ginocchia, si guardò attorno e prese dalla giacca il flacone delle sue pillole. “Allora, facciamo le presentazioni, io sono Kurt Hummel, e tu? Mi vuoi dire come ti chiami o devo darti sempre del tu, o preferisci il lei?” Sorrise il giovane uomo sedendosi su una poltroncina accanto al divano.

“Mi … mi chiamo Blaine Anderson” tentennò “e qualche anno fa il mio psichiatra era …”

“Sterling” Finì la frase Kurt “lo so, fu il mio tutor, il mio insegnante quando iniziai questo lavoro, ho ancora le cartelle cliniche di alcuni dei suoi pazienti.” Si alzò e andò alla scrivania in legno d'ebano vicino alla parete sinistra della stanza. “Vedi?” Chiese portando al divano una cartelletta di colore viola “questa è la tua storia clinica.” Per sbaglio gli sfiorò una mano e Blaine scattò sul suo posto spalancando le palpebre e tremando dalla testa ai piedi.

“Blaine … posso chiamarti Blaine, vero?”

L'altro annuì.

“Ti va se mi parli un po' di ciò che ti preoccupa? Se hai qualche disturbo in particolare?”

Lo vide annuire ancora ma non parlava ancora di nulla.

“Allora Blaine” si tolse il camice bianco e rimase solo con la T-shirt, si sistemò meglio sulla poltroncina e lo fissò “hai voluto venire qui tu o sono stati i tuoi parenti a consigliarti di rivedere Sterling?”

“Sono stato io. Io vivo da solo in un appartamento. Mio padre non lo vedo spesso, mia madre non abita qui e lo stesso vale per mio fratello.”

Blaine deglutì e prese la cartelletta viola “Soffro di attacchi di panico.” Lesse alcuni fogli e aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Blaine, mi vorresti spiegare la causa di questi tuoi attacchi o non conosci neanche tu il motivo?”

“La causa è la stessa di 12 anni fa” Blaine scosse il capo “il Dottor Sterling era riuscito ad ... aggiustarmi, ma … ma sono ancora rotto.”

Kurt si sporse verso di lui e gli strinse la mano, Blaine scattò cercando di liberarsi dalla stretta.

“Tu non sei rotto” gli sorrise dolcemente, Kurt notò il flacone di pillole che Blaine stringeva in modo compulsivo a sé.

“Queste le dai a me, ok?” E riuscì con solo una mano a tirare via il contenitore di plastica “Queste non ti serviranno più.”

“No” Blaine allungò le mani verso quel flaconcino dove erano contenute alcune pastiglie “mi servono, ho bisogno di queste medicine per star bene, io …” Iniziò a tremare quando Kurt gli sfiorò il dorso della mano.

Kurt si inumidì il labbro inferiore vedendo Blaine che iniziava la sua crisi

“Facciamo un patto, tu domani mi porti tutte le medicine che hai a casa e io farò in modo che tu non abbia più questi attacchi. Ok?”

“Le medicine sono le uniche cose che mi fanno stare bene, io ho bisogno di quelle lì per stare bene, non togliermele.” Scosse il capo tremando.

“Tranquillo Blaine.” Disse il suo nome dolcemente “ora però ho bisogno di annotare un paio di informazioni. Ti va se domani mattina alle 11 vieni ancora qui da me?”

Il ragazzo dai capelli ricci annuì “Va bene. Ma posso farle una domanda?”

“Certo” Sorrise raggiante “e dammi pure del tu, abbiamo più o meno la stessa età.” Sorrise nuovamente e lo invogliò a parlare.

“Non è che dato che sono qui, sono pazzo, vero?” Domandò Anderson con voce tremante.

Kurt scosse il capo, molte persone avevano quest'impressione, questa paranoia. Impazzire.

“No Blaine, non sei pazzo, non impazzirai e ti prometto che non avrai più queste crisi.”

Poi prese il flacone e glielo mostrò.

“In più queste pastiglie non ti serviranno più.”

Gli sorrise e si alzò dalla poltrona.

Si salutarono e Blaine tornò nel suo appartamento a piedi. Lo tranquillizzava camminare, seguendo il percorso che sapeva a memoria, non intralciando il passo con le altre persone, non alzando gli occhi per incontrare quelli degli altri. Ogni tanto Blaine aumentava il passo quando si sentiva osservato, ma poi tornava alla sua andatura normale.

Quando arrivò a casa si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si sedette sul piccolo divano davanti alla tv, poteva tornare a guarire, quel Kurt Hummel poteva aggiustarlo. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa sul retro del divano. Ma appena lo fece gli tornò in mente la notte in cui venne pestato.

Tre ragazzi più grandi e grossi di lui l'avevano tenuto fermo mentre un quarto lo prendeva a pugni e calci fino a che non perse coscienza, lì al suolo, da solo.

Il ricciolino aprì gli occhi di scatto, si sentì gelare fin dentro le ossa, tutto quello che aveva passato in quegli anni di terapia, quelle scariche elettriche nel proprio corpo, quelle pastiglie, quegli incontri, tutto tornò a galla.

E questo gli fece paura.

Fu terrorizzato e sentì come se tutte le sue speranze morissero nel nulla.

Blaine ricordò le parole di Hummel, forzò sé stesso a non prendere nessun medicinale; ma la sua crisi fu tremenda, nonostante la sua buona volontà ad un certo punto andò in bagno e prese tre pillole per stare meglio, e dimenticare almeno per un po' il dolore.

 

Il giorno dopo, Blaine andò allo studio di Hummel, si presentò in orario ed entrò nella stanza, lo psichiatra lo stava aspettando seduto su una poltroncina leggendo e scrivendo su alcuni fogli in una cartelletta azzurra.

“Anderson!” Kurt si alzò e gli andò incontro, “sei in orario perfetto.” Gli sorrise calorosamente “hai portato tutti i medicinali?” Gli chiese mostrandogli il contenitore arancio che il giorno prima gli aveva requisito, poi lo fece sedere in parte a sé.

“No” la sua voce tremò “no, io … le ho dimenticate”

“Tranquillo, non preoccuparti, me le porterai la prossima volta” e gli prese la mano, ma Blaine con uno strattone provò a tirarla a sé.

Kurt sospirò, avrebbe dovuto lavorarci parecchio

“Adesso spiegami la causa principale del fatto che non vuoi farti sfiorare.” E dicendo ciò allentò la presa sulla sua mano e tornò sulla sua poltrona fermo.

Blaine fece saettare gli occhi da una parte all'altra della stanza

“Quando avevo 16 anni, ad una festa, sono stato picchiato da alcuni bulli. Frequentavo una scuola pubblica, non avevo molti amici e non sono mancato a nessuno quando, dopo quella notte, sono finito in ospedale.” Si fermò e fissò il contenitore in plastica tra le mani di Kurt. “Ho avuto un crollo da cui non mi sono ripreso.”

“Un crollo?” Chiese Hummel poggiando la fiala di pastiglie a terra “puoi spiegare meglio?”

Blaine annuì “non sono tornato a scuola per paura della gente. Gli alunni, i professori, chiunque” si prese la testa fra le mani “avevo il terrore che qualcuno mi facesse del male, che mi toccasse.”

Kurt annuì inumidendosi il labbro inferiore “Quindi hai studiato a casa e hai dato gli esami come tutti?” Domandò lo psichiatra “scusa una domanda … ma il Dottor Sterling, per quanti anni ti ha avuto in cura?”

“Tre anni, tramite pastiglie, sedute varie di psicoanalisi e … altro … mi ha aggiustato.” Blaine si tolse la giacca e si tirò su le maniche della camicia.

Kurt aggrottò la fronte “Blaine, quel tipo di 'altro' che hai appena detto, cos'era?” Si avvicinò al suo braccio e notò delle cicatrici sui suoi polsi

“Anderson, dimmi tutto. Purtroppo molte pagine della tua cartella clinica sono andate perse. Mi serve sapere cosa ti ha fatto per aiutarti.” Gli sorrise e provò a stringergli una mano, ma Blaine si chiuse a guscio.

Di solito ai pazienti faceva piacere un abbraccio, o anche solo una carezza, ma questo Anderson era il contrario di tutto. Parlava solo se si facevano domande precise, se lo si sfiorava anche solo sul dorso della mano saltava sulla poltrona e continuava a guardarsi attorno con lo sguardo spaventato.

“Quel tipo di 'altro' erano sedute di elettroshock. Mi facevano male momentaneamente ma …”

Kurt lo fermò alzando un palmo in aria “ok, mi stai dicendo che Sterling usava una tecnica vecchia e superata su un ragazzino di 16 anni? Perchè?” Domandò alzandosi in piedi.

“Appena uscii dall'ospedale i miei genitori mi fecero stare a casa, e accadde che un giorno trovai sul mio pc messaggi minatori che mi invogliavano al suicidio.”

Blaine deglutì e si passò le unghie sulla pelle del polso sinistro. “Non vi era nessuno a casa con me. Ero solo, ero debole, pensavo di essere un errore unico e … ci ho provato. Mia madre entrò neanche dopo 5 minuti in casa, aveva dimenticato delle cartelle e mi ha trovato in bagno, con un braccio completamente insanguinato per i tagli che mi ero procurato.”

Kurt si fermò di fronte al ragazzo con i ricci scuri “ne parli abbastanza con leggerezza di questo fatto, come mai?” Gli chiese sorpreso.

Quel ragazzo erano parecchio strano, chiunque avrebbe fatto fatica a ricordare e a spiegare ciò che aveva passato, o come si era auto lesionato, ma lui no. Lui ne parlava con troppa tranquillità, come se non fosse accaduto a lui, non realmente.

“Perchè in quei momenti, volevo morire davvero, dopo quell'incidente i miei genitori mi hanno portato in una clinica privata.” Blaine strinse le labbra in una smorfia.

“Lì hai incontrato il Dottor Sterling?” Kurt si sedette e aspettò il resto della storia.

“Sì. I miei genitori hanno incontrato Sterling e hanno saputo che vi erano delle cure specifiche per me. Ma quello che non sapevano è che avrei dovuto soffrire peggio del pestaggio che avevo subito quella notte a scuola.”

Blaine cercò il contenitore di plastica, ma quando lo vide a terra strinse i pugni. Sentiva dentro di sé un bisogno fisico di prendere quelle medicine.

Kurt capì dal suo volto che stava cercando di combattere l'istinto di recuperare quel flaconcino da terra e gli prese una mano. “Per caso i tuoi non sapevano che ti avrebbe fatto procedere con quelle sedute? Cos'è successo dopo?” Strinse la presa vedendolo tremare.

“Ci sono state quelle scariche di elettroshock, e poi medicine, e dialoghi. Per tre anni consecutivi.”

“Ok, adesso Blaine ti farò delle domande semplici a cui devi rispondere con franchezza. Andavi ogni giorno dal Dottor Sterling o su appuntamento?”

Poi Hummel gli lasciò la mano, prese la cartelletta viola e scrisse su un foglio bianco ciò che Blaine ricordava.

“Andavo su appuntamento, aveva altre persone da aiutare, e c'era una stanza, asettica.”

Blaine deglutì e si strinse le braccia al petto “ero terrorizzato quando dovevo entrarvi. Ma mi ha curato, quindi non posso dire nulla in merito.” Il ragazzo moro alzò le spalle.

Kurt scosse il capo “quella specie di cura non era adatta per te a quell'età. Anzi. Non è adatta a nessuno, vi sono altri modi per aiutare, curare qualcuno.” Gli lasciò la mano “dimmi altro.”

“In quelle sedute mi legavano mani e piedi al lettino nella stanza asettica, e nonostante urlassi non veniva nessuno in mio aiuto” Blaine disse quelle parole con lo sguardo vacuo. “Sono stato in quella clinica per quattro mesi,” alzò lo sguardo sull'altro ragazzo “mesi in cui studiai, lessi, e presi continuamente medicinali.” Strinse le labbra in una smorfia. “Mesi in cui fui solo, dimenticato da tutti.”

Hummel rimase corrucciato nel sentire quelle frasi così secche, rigide e fin troppo distaccate.

“E i tuoi genitori? Sarai pur tornato a casa dopo quei 4 mesi di terapie.” Disse con tono dolce.

“Già sono tornato più emaciato di prima, ero smagrito, avevo perso capelli ed energie e mi sentivo inutile. I miei genitori mi facevano pesare il fatto che ero malato.”

Il ricciolino iniziò a tremare da capo a piedi, la crisi del giorno prima era stata nulla in confronto a questa.

“Blaine! Anderson!” Kurt lo prese per le spalle e lo scosse. Blaine perse lentamente coscienza e scivolò sulla poltroncina.

“Cazzo” Sibilò prendendo il cellulare e chiamando un'ambulanza.

 

Il ricciolino rinvenne poco tempo dopo su un lettino d'ospedale. Le luci al neon sopra la testa, le lenzuola ruvide, che sapevano di ammoniaca, lo fecero sedere di scatto. Provò a darsi un pizzicotto e fece male. Non era un incubo. Voltò la testa e vide il suo psichiatra osservarlo.

“Sai Anderson? Non mi era mai capitato di avere un paziente come te.” Kurt scosse il capo “ma ho fatto una promessa, queste tue ricadute non ci saranno più.”

Si avvicinò con una mano al braccio del ricciolino “ma ho bisogno di un aiuto da parte tua. Ho bisogno che tu abbia fiducia in me.”

Blaine scosse il capo “Fiducia?” Ansimò osservando le dita pallide sfiorare la sua pelle del braccio, deglutì e fece scattare lo sguardo verso gli occhi celesti del dottore. “Perchè?”

Kurt sorrise dolcemente “Cosa perchè?” gli domandò “Perchè voglio aiutarti?”

Gli strinse la mano non curandosi del piccolo gemito che fuoriuscì dalle labbra del ricciolino “Perchè io ci tengo alla salute dei miei pazienti” Sfiorò delicatamente il dorso della sua mano “perchè so che puoi riemergere, hai una vita che ti aspetta, non puoi nasconderti e rifugiarti nelle pillole e nei medicinali per poter stare meglio.”

Blaine scosse il capo “Non riesco, mi hanno aiutato a guarire, sono le uniche cose che possono far sì che io torni a essere normale.”

“Ascolta Blaine, so cosa si prova, è devastante all'inizio ma devi stare lontano dai medicinali.”

Anderson scosse il capo energicamente. Ma Kurt gli strinse la mano maggiormente.

“Guardami, Blaine, io so che puoi guarire, tu non sei rotto. Ok?” Si specchiò in quelle iridi caramellate, che erano colme di spavento, come se l'animo di Blaine fosse rinchiuso in una cella di incubi e demoni che non poteva né combattere né vincere. “Io posso aiutarti, ma come ho detto tu devi avere fiducia nei miei metodi. Devi darmi carta bianca. Completamente.”

Blaine storse il naso “Se ti do la mia fiducia tu riuscirai a guarirmi?”

Kurt sorrise dolcemente “Ne sono certo, ma solo se tu vuoi.” Gli sfiorò la mano sentendo le vene e le arterie sotto alla pelle tendersi. “Tranquillo, so cosa faccio.”

Blaine annuì posando la testa sul cuscino, socchiuse gli occhi e stese la mano nella presa di quella di Kurt "Dimmi una cosa" Sussurrò. "Perchè hai deciso di lavorare in questo modo? Perchè hai scelto questo lavoro?"

Kurt sorrise mettendosi comodo sulla poltroncina "È stato strano anche per me, io volevo studiare di moda, arte, recitazione e altre materie che mi intrigavano quando ero giovane, o per lo meno quando ero più piccolo. Poi è successo che nel penultimo anno del mio liceo ho dovuto fare uno stage in una sede del 'telefono amico' una cosa particolare" Disse mimando anche le virgolette alla parola telefono amico "poi è accaduto che un mio coscritto in quello stesso anno si stava per suicidare. Aveva provato a impiccarsi perchè tutti avevano capito che era gay, nella mia ex scuola non erano ben visti gli omosessuali e beh, diciamo che gli ho parlato io, lo aiutavo a capire sè stesso, a non buttarsi via, a essere forte per far sì che capisse che lui era normale. Anzi! Che era anche meglio degli altri ragazzi che lo prendevano in giro"

Kurt sorrise a quei ricordi, non mollò mai la mano a Blaine, anzi, la strinse ancor di più in certi passaggi

"In quel periodo aiutai altre persone, sentii diversi dialoghi ed entrai nella vita di quei disperati anche solo per un quarto d'ora al giorno. Ma poi quell'esperienza mi piacque così tanto che quando andai a NY capii cosa volevo studiare, cosa volevo diventare, cosa volevo fare della mia vita." A quelle parole gli brillarono gli occhi "ho studiato, ho sudato camicie su camicie, ma sono riuscito nel mio intento. Mi sono laureato, sono diventato medico e aiuto chiunque abbia bisogno." Gli sorrise debolmente "io non lascio soli i miei pazienti. Quindi sai che io non ti lascerò affogare."

“Grazie” Sussurrò Blaine chiudendo gli occhi e addormentandosi poco dopo.

 

Passarono le mattine, Kurt andava a trovare Anderson ogni giorno, gli raccontava di sé, lo faceva parlare delle cose che gli piacevano e del suo appartamento.

Blaine dal canto suo cercava di rispondere a qualche domanda, a frenare l'impulso di prendere medicinali, o ancora peggio, ferirsi fino a morire.

Non ci furono cambiamenti nel moretto, né in positivo né in negativo, ma il tempo passato con Hummel era come un balsamo lenitivo contro le ferite nella sua anima e nella sua testa.

“Quindi Blaine,” Gli sorrise un giorno Kurt sfiorandogli il dorso della mano, anche se notò che l'altro ragazzo faceva ancora fatica a farsi sfiorare da qualcuno, “ti va se oggi proviamo a uscire da questa stanza?” Chiese ciò perchè in quella settimana non si erano mossi da quella camera. Era come se Blaine si sentisse protetto tra quelle mura.

E in effetti Anderson scosse il capo con forza “Non oggi.”

“Blaine qui fuori non c'è nessuno che ti vuol fare del male, e poi ci sono io accanto a te.” Gli poggiò una mano sulla gamba coperta dalle lenzuola bianche “abbi fiducia in me Blaine.”

Ma neanche quel giorno uscirono; parlarono del più e del meno, ricordarono i giorni in cui Blaine era solo un ragazzino, quando nessuno lo aveva ancora umiliato o preso a pugni ferendolo nel profondo.

Kurt era preso dallo sconforto, come poteva definirsi medico se non poteva neanche aiutare un ragazzo così dolce a eliminare i propri demoni interiori?

Le settimane passarono e il biondino riuscì a far uscire Blaine dalla sua stanza d'ospedale.

“Bravo ragazzo” Gli sussurrò tenendogli la mano e facendolo sedere su una panchina “sai, magari potresti tornare nel tuo appartamento. Ora stai meglio” Gli sorrise “hai ripreso le energie e noto che non hai più bisogno delle tue medicine. Vero Blaine?”

Il moretto annuì inumidendosi il labbro inferiore “Potrei davvero andare a casa? E se …” Deglutì strofinandosi le mani sui calzoni del pigiama “se avrò una ricaduta?”

“Ci sarò io. Ti controllerò come in questi giorni” Gli prese il palmo della mano fra le sue “e comunque hai il mio numero no? Per qualsiasi problema puoi telefonarmi e chiedermi aiuto. Sono e sarò sempre disponibile per te.”

Questa promessa l'avrebbe mantenuta, ne era certo.

E così quando il moretto tornò nel suo appartamento, Kurt gli rimase accanto, andava da lui un paio di volte al mese, e faceva degli incontri nel suo studio medico.

Si trovavano bene entrambi, Blaine non aveva più bisogno della pillole e le cicatrici sui suoi polsi si stavano rimarginando più che bene; non vi era nessun problema per le ricadute e sorrideva molto più spesso quando era in compagnia dell'altro ragazzo.

Kurt invece si sentiva utile e capace di usare la sua laurea per qualcosa di buono, per aiutare, ed era felice come non lo era mai stato in quegli anni di duro lavoro.

Passarono i giorni, le settimane, anche i mesi e Blaine era sempre più vivace e vivo, parlava, andava in luoghi pubblici senza timore di nulla. Sempre e solo se vi era Kurt con lui, gli bastava poco, una mano vicino alla sua, un sorriso, una carezza.

 

Ma non sempre tutto procede secondo i piani, perchè la vita non è un gioco.

 

Una sera, dopo una giornata sfiancante al lavoro, il biondino era sulla sua auto, se ne stava andando via dalla casa del moretto e non voleva pensare alle parole che aveva sentito da Blaine; ma nonostante tutto la sua mente andò ai minuti precedenti

 

“Io … io ti amo Kurt” la voce di Blaine gli arrivò lenta ma decisa dal divano. “Davvero.”

“Oh Blaine io …” non seppe che dire. Amarlo.

Sì, provava un grande affetto, se non di più, verso il moro, ma non poteva amarlo; il codice e tutto il resto gli imponeva di rimanergli staccato, sia fisicamente che emotivamente.

Ma ogni volta che lo fissava, che sentiva la sua voce, non poteva dirsi di non provare nulla.

Si era cacciato in un bel guaio.

“Kurt?” ora la sua voce stava tremando “ti prego dì qualcosa.” Ma non riuscì a dire nulla “tu … tu quindi non mi ami” balbettò “in clinica io … ti ho visto …”  
“Cosa hai visto Blaine?” Gli chiese.

“Tu con un altro … eri gentile e … ho visto che ci stavi provando … tu … tu giochi con me!”

“Come puoi dire una cosa del genere?” Kurt gli andò di fronte “non è vero nulla piccolo.”

“Menti!” Strillò “io non sono pazzo. So ciò che ho visto. Io … io non significo nulla e … e sono solo un ragazzo matto, con il cervello rotto da curare … e …”

“No Blaine … ascoltami” Kurt gli andò accanto prendendogli il volto fra le mani.

“Non toccarmi” gridò tremando visibilmente.

“Ascoltami Blaine! Non fare lo stupido, io non ho detto nulla, stai facendo tutto tu!” Gli spiegò cercando di stare calmo.

“Io ti ho detto che ti amo e tu invece sei così, fermo e silenzioso … come se non ti importasse nulla di me.” I suoi occhi iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime “vattene. Ora.”

 

E Kurt non aveva fatto altro che uscire da quell'appartamento e allontanarsi da lui anche con il pensiero e il cuore trafitto da mille pugnalate.

Ma non era riuscito a superare il quartiere che era subito tornato indietro, non poteva stare lontano da lui, non poteva far finta di non amarlo. Aprì la porta e il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene.

“Blaine! No!” Kurt urlò accasciandosi accanto al corpo cinereo del moretto “Oh no! No!” Tamponò i tagli del braccio sinistro del proprio ragazzo e strinse la presa cercando di fermare il sangue “B, apri gli occhi, ora! Guardami!” Lo supplicò sfiorando la guancia di Anderson e sporcandola di sangue.

Stava piangendo, aveva paura di perdere qualcuno. Sapeva che un dottore non poteva innamorarsi del proprio paziente, che era contro ogni etica e contro il giuramento di Ippocrate, ma qualunque cosa si voglia dire, il cuore ha sempre ragione.

Kurt lo scosse fino a che non ebbe un piccolo segno, le palpebre del moretto tremarono leggermente e si aprirono quasi come se avessero degli impedimenti.

“Grazie a Dio” sospirò Kurt “B. adesso ascoltami, ascoltami!” Urlò quando si accorse che Blaine stava per richiudere gli occhi. “Amore guardami,”

Gli baciò la fronte tenendo sempre premuto contro i tagli che Blaine si era auto-inflitto

“Andrà tutto bene, adesso chiamo aiuto e andremo all'ospedale. Devo fermare il sangue. Blaine!” La sua voce crebbe d'intensità per la paura di perderlo. Con la mano libera gli diede uno schiaffetto contro la guancia “Ti prego, ti prego resta con me amore, ti prego.” Lo supplicò con voce tremante.

Cercò un straccio con lo sguardo e dopo averlo trovato lo legò attorno al braccio leso del ragazzo a terra. A vederlo in quello stato, senza energie e privo del suo solito sorriso che lo aveva contraddistinto in quegli ultimi tempi.

“Amore mio, apri gli occhi.” Gli sussurrò sfiorandogli gli zigomi “stai con me” ripeté mettendosi in ginocchio accanto a lui “mi senti? Blaine,” deglutì “hey, io prendo le garze. Tu devi stare sveglio.”

Il biondino non perse tempo e andò a recuperare vari tipi di garze, bende e l'occorrente vario per medicare Blaine, appena tornò dal ragazzo continuò a parlargli, a farlo restare sveglio mentre lo medicava e puliva dal sangue che continuava a sgorgare lentamente. “Blaine, amore, resta sveglio, ti prego” lo baciò sulle tempie sentendolo tremare “ti prego.”

Quando riuscì a fermare l'emorragia, chiamò l'ambulanza per farlo portare al più vicino ospedale.

Dovevano ricoverarlo al più presto, i tagli erano profondi e piuttosto marcati, l'uno troppo vicino all'altro, alcuni sembrava che stessero per fare infezione.

Kurt si tenne fuori dalla stanza operatoria torturandosi le mani e solo quando il medico uscì dalla sala, potè respirare a pieni polmoni.

“Come … come sta il ragazzo?” Chiese sfregandosi le mani sui pantaloni sporchi di sangue rappreso “è … vivo?”

“Incosciente per la morfina che gli abbiamo dato, ma sì, è vivo.”

Si tolse i guanti in lattice e gli occhiali sottili “sei arrivato in tempo dottor Hummel. Potevi tardare anche di soli 10 minuti e il ragazzo non sarebbe fra noi” Si sfregò la fronte “comunque abbiamo trovato altre lesioni e cicatrici sul suo corpo. Posso sapere la storia clinica del paziente?” Domandò facendo sedere nuovamente Kurt. “Almeno per sapere chi ho salvato.”

“E' una storia da raccontare da medico a medico” Fece schioccare la lingua “dovremmo parlarne nel mio studio. Anche adesso.” Si sfregò gli occhi con una mano “Ma ho bisogno di un caffè.”

“Tranquillo, andiamo nello studio che è qui vicino, il caffè te lo faccio preparare da Tina.” Disse accompagnandolo fino allo studio, lo fece sedere sulla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania, “allora, mi vuoi spiegare cosa c'è?” Chiese congiungendo le mani sopra al tavolo.

“Blaine, cioè, il signor Anderson l'ho conosciuto 5 mesi fa. Aveva dei problemi di autolesionismo, in passato, quando era in cura del dottor Sterling, ha dovuto sopportare delle cure non idonee alla sua età.” Abbassò il capo sulle proprie unghie macchiate di sangue “terapia elettroshock.” Spiegò mordendosi il labbro inferiore “è venuto in cura da me che continuava a prendere dei farmaci. Ho cercato di farlo stare meglio, di togliergli tutti quei medicinali … e …”

“E vi eri riuscito. Come mai è ricaduto in quel baratro?” Poco dopo entrò Tina con i caffè, la ringraziò e la fece uscire con un gesto del capo “ti conosco da tanti anni Kurt, e so che ti fai prendere fin troppo facilmente da qualunque cosa. Te ne sei innamorato?” Sorrise bevendo un sorso di caffè, oramai tiepido, “Cosa è accaduto?”

Il biondino annuì chinando il capo “è stato ieri, ero in clinica, stavo finendo di aiutare un paziente. Blaine ha visto che sono stato gentile e …” si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani “Abbiamo litigato. Ha detto che non lo amavo, che è stato tutto per il lavoro, che io in realtà ho giocato con lui e con la sua condizione … ho provato a calmarlo, ma non c'è stato nulla da fare, mi ha fatto andare fuori da casa sua.” Abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie mani “ma non sono riuscito a stargli lontano, sono tornato subito da lui, il tempo di 10 minuti, massimo un quarto d'ora” Soffocò un singulto “e l'ho trovato in una pozza di sangue e …” Iniziò a tremare.

“Ok, Kurt, calma. È vivo. Tranquillo.”

“No! Io non so che avrei fatto se lo avessi perso. Io lo amo e … non voglio perderlo” Si asciugò gli zigomi bagnati di lacrime “Cosa devo fare adesso? Come posso aiutarlo?”

Il chirurgo si massaggiò le tempie “Per prima cosa devi andare a casa, e dopo devi stargli vicino, anche se non è la cosa più giusta da fare.”

“Perchè io sono il suo medico curante.” Kurt abbassò il capo verso la sua tazza di caffè. “Non voglio che gli accada nulla di male.” Spiegò flebilmente.

“Ok, io adesso devo …” Un sibilo acuto interruppe le sue parole “stai qui” Gli intimò uscendo dalla stanza e correndo fuori.

Kurt non diede peso alle sue parole e lo seguì fino alla stanza in cui era ricoverato Blaine, vide che il moretto stava cercando di strapparsi di dosso gli aghi delle flebo, per potersi graffiare i polsi e togliere i vari punti di sutura.

Alcune infermiere cercarono di trattenerlo, ma solo quando il chirurgo gli iniettò un'altra dose di morfina, potè calmarsi e tornare nel limbo tra il sonno e la veglia.

Kurt si spostò verso il suo capezzale e gli sfiorò i capelli dolcemente, fece passare lo sguardo verso i tagli sulle sue braccia, quella sera non aveva notato che erano così tanti.

“Blaine” Sussurrò appoggiando la fronte contro quella dell'altro.

“Che ti avevo detto Hummel? Non dovevi venire qui” Spiegò incrociando le braccia al petto “il paziente dovrà stare qui per molto tempo, dovremmo monitorarlo, sopratutto per la sua salute.”

Kurt si alzò lentamente. “Posso aiutare, lo sai! Io sono ...”

“Troppo legato al paziente. Questo non va bene, e tu sai anche questo. Però sei anche l'unico che Anderson conosce, sai le sue reazioni riguardo a certi test. Per stanotte lo teniamo qui in osservazione, tu vai a casa.”

“Desidero aiutare davvero. E poi, Blaine non è solo un paziente, è contro la morale etica, ma non riesco ad allontanarmi da lui.” Si mise le mani nei capelli “è … complicato, ma ti prego, non tenermi lontano da questa faccenda.”

“Non ho ben capito se questa è una relazione seria, o qualcosa di più leggero.”

Il chirurgo lo scortò fuori dalla stanza. “E per favore, se io ti lascio stare vicino al paziente, tu sii, almeno sincero con me. Su tutto.”

Hummel si morsicò il labbro inferiore “Era partito tutto come una relazione senza legami, molto leggera, ma poi mi sono reso conto che stava cambiando tutto, e la cosa è diventata più … ehm … seria.” E mimò le virgolette all'ultima parola. “Me ne sono innamorato. Lo amo. Non c'è molto da spiegare.”

Kurt guardò nella stanza dove stava Blaine “Ora però dimmi tu … quanto è grave la sua situazione?” chiese inumidendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Ok, sincerità per sincerità. È grave, non molto, il suo corpo è come se stesse reagendo a scariche di elettroshock, seppur minime, ma c'è bisogno di una stanza singola, con telecamere per sorvegliare ogni suo movimento.” Si massaggiò una tempia “come hai visto, Blaine ha bisogno di un monitoraggio di 24 ore su 24, ma sopratutto di medici e infermieri che hanno il sangue freddo per poterlo aiutare e controllare.”

Parole dure, cattive, ma che ebbero l'effetto voluto.

“Io sono capace di aiutarlo, sono un medico, e anche il suo ragazzo. Posso essere entrambi.”

“E sarai capace di avere la mente lucida quando dovremmo legargli i polsi e le caviglie a forza? Quando dovremmo sentire le sue urla?” Lo fissò gelido “Kurt, non è semplice stare in questa ala dell'ospedale. Qui le persone hanno davvero bisogno di qualcuno che le aiuti a guarire.”

 

Kurt osservava Blaine gemere nella stanzetta, e sapere che non poteva fare altro che continuare a utilizzare morfina sul suo corpo, lo faceva stare male.

Una notte che era in servizio vide Blaine avere una delle sue peggiori crisi, il moretto si alzò dal letto e si strappò di dosso le flebo, le sue urla furono così disumane, che sentì la pelle d'oca.

Kurt entrò nella stanza singola e cercò di riportarlo sulla brandina, tenerlo fermo usando anche le cinghie di tessuto che vi erano alla testata in ferro.

“Blaine, amore, stai fermo, ti prego. Fermo.” Gli sussurrò prendendogli i polsi con una mano e fissandoli dietro alla sua testa “adesso è tutto finito. È stato un incubo.”

Blaine lo fissò terrorizzato, fece correre lo sguardo per tutte le pareti della stanza. “Bianco, no, troppo bianco” balbettò tremando da capo a piedi. “Ho bisogno delle pillole.”

“No, ti faranno stare peggio, non puoi prenderle continuamente.” Gli sorrise carezzandogli i riccioli castani “stai con me Blaine.” Gli sfiorò la fronte sudata.

Il moretto tirò le braccia cercando di liberarsi “Kurt …” Disse il suo nome come una preghiera.

“Sono qui” Sorrise cercando una scintilla di vita nelle sue iridi, ma le vide opache e piene dei suoi incubi passati. “Sono qui con te. Sempre” Gli strinse una mano “però tu devi promettermi di starmi vicino, di stare attaccato alla realtà.”

Sentì che Blaine tremava tra le sue mani

“Non abbandonarmi ti prego, non lasciarmi solo Blaine.” Lo baciò dolcemente su una tempia.

Si allontanò di pochi passi, per raccogliere gli aghi caduti, ma quel lasso di tempo servì a Blaine per alzarsi e andare in giro per la camera, graffiandosi di continuo le braccia.

Kurt gettò gli aghi e i lacci in una bacinella in acciaio e fermandolo lo tenne stretto a sé, cingendogli la vita con le braccia. Sentì Blaine cadere in ginocchio a terra e tremare sotto alle sue carezze.

“Andrà tutto bene” Sussurrò sfiorandogli le braccia dove vi erano i graffi e le varie cicatrici della sera in cui lo trovò quasi senza vita. “Tranquillo.” Sussurrò quando il moretto iniziò a singhiozzare e a divincolarsi “Blaine … fermo!” Lo lasciò andare vedendolo sempre più scosso.

Kurt si parò di fronte a lui e gli prese il volto con entrambe le mani. Le pupille del ragazzo che amava erano dilatate sia per la paura che per emozioni che non riusciva a leggervi dentro.

“Kurt.” Lo chiamò Blaine poggiando la fronte contro quella dell'altro “aiutami.”

Al biondino si spezzò il cuore a quella parola. Come poteva aiutarlo, se non poteva entrare nella sua mente?

“Sono qui amore, sono sempre qui con te.” Sussurrò abbracciandolo dolcemente “andiamo a letto adesso.” E facendo forza lo prese per la vita e lo portò sulla brandina. Gli riattaccò delle flebo nuove e solo per quella volta, per il fatto che avesse visto e sentito il male che albergava nelle sue iridi attaccò una boccetta di morfina al suo braccio.

“Starai bene” Gli soffiò sulle labbra quando vide le sue palpebre calare leggermente “te lo prometto B. Guarirai.” E dandogli un leggero bacio uscì dalla stanzetta.

Si ritrovò a piangere dietro alla porta senza nessuno a vederlo.

Come sarebbe riuscito a resistere e a essere forte per entrambi se ogni volta che lo sentiva urlare e gemere si sentiva morire giusto un po' di più?

Tornò nella sua camera e prese in mano le varie documentazioni riguardo al suo paziente, al suo Blaine. Si tolse il camice e si sedette a terra, lesse ogni foglio, ogni esame che il ragazzo aveva dovuto sopportare quando era giovane, non si sorprese che Blaine era affetto da autolesionismo, era l'unico modo per lui di sentirsi legato alla realtà, di non cadere nell'oblio.

Ma che ne poteva sapere lui? Aveva cercato di aiutarlo, di farlo tornare integro, ma l'unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era portarlo in una clinica.

Lasciò da parte le varie cartelle e osservò dal vetro oscurato Blaine, che dormiva grazie ai farmaci iniettatagli in vena.

Passarono i giorni, l'uno uguale all'altro, Blaine che veniva controllato da chiunque e Kurt che non riusciva a capacitarsi del fatto che non era riuscito a salvarlo da sé stesso.

Passarono le settimane, Blaine non migliorava, anzi, era peggiorato, non parlava più con nessun medico, neanche con Kurt, non mangiava nulla e aveva ripreso ad autopunirsi, si continuava a mordere le labbra fino a renderle rosse e marchiate di segni, si graffiava le braccia, il collo, qualunque punto del corpo che potesse sanguinare.

Kurt non riuscì più a sopportare il fatto di vederlo ogni giorno, ogni sera, in quello stato; così un pomeriggio in cui non vi era nessuno ad ascoltare le loro conversazioni, entrò nella sua stanza.

“Ciao Blaine.” Lo salutò avvicinandosi all'angolo in cui si era rannicchiato.

“Kurt.” Il moretto alzò lo sguardo dai propri polsi, avevano leggeri tagli, poco profondi, ma la pelle era arrossata “ciao.”

“Come stai amore?” Gli chiese prendendogli le mani fra le proprie e sfiorando le varie cicatrici.

“Sto bene” Ma continuò a graffiarsi la pelle con le unghie, Kurt notò che cercava in tutti i modi di riaprire vecchie ferite, e voleva capirne il motivo.

Non voleva causargli dolore mentale, non voleva farlo capitolare ancora agli elettroshock, ma non poteva neanche continuare a dargli medicinali.

“Perchè vuoi farti male?” Gli prese le mani, le strinse pur di non farle tornare a marchiare la tenera pelle del polso “io sono qui, con te, spiegami.” Gli baciò dolcemente il dorso della mano sinistra.

“Io ne ho il bisogno Kurt” sussurrò “è come se tutto questo male, questo … dolore che sento nelle mie vene deve uscire.” Tese le mani per potersi liberare da quella stretta “impazzirò, morirò, se non faccio uscire questo male.”

“Ma Blaine.” Gli carezzò uno zigomo sporgente “se continui così sarà solo peggio.”

“Tu non capisci, io mi sento come all'inferno, corroso, senza vita e il solo modo che ho per stare bene è …” Strinse i pugni “ferirmi.” Scosse il capo “tutto questo dolore è insopportabile e mi sento come se dovessi cadere a pezzi ogni giorno di più. Non ce la faccio a respirare, a vivere.” Deglutì tremando da capo a piedi “e l'unico pensiero che ho, l'unica cosa che io dico che possa aiutarmi è … ferirmi, tagliarmi le vene per …”

Abbassò gli occhi sui propri polsi ricoperti di cicatrici.

“Morire.” Disse a mezza voce Kurt sfiorandogli il dorso delle mani “ma ci sono qui io. Ti aiuterò io con questo dolore, ma tu devi smetterla di farti del male.”

Gli lasciò le mani

“Io non voglio continuare a prescriverti medicinali, o ancor peggio, farti andare a fare le sedute che il tuo vecchio psichiatra ti consigliava.”

“Intendi dire, le sedute elettr ...” Blaine non riuscì a dire neanche la parola da quanto i ricordi di quei tempi facevano male e lo avevano cambiato e terrorizzato nel profondo. “Non farmi tornare là ti prego, non farmi rivivere quell'incubo. Ti prego.” sussurrò spalancando le palpebre.

Blaine sembrava sull'orlo di una crisi, un'altra; e sembrava così spezzato, così distrutto che Kurt non riuscì a stare fermo. Gli circondò il busto con le braccia e gli lasciò un bacio nell'incavo della spalla.

“No, Blaine, amore, non lo farò, non ti riporterò al tuo passato.” Lo strinse a sé con fermezza. “Io voglio farti star bene. Tutto qui.”

 

“Il dottor Feumann sta curando il n°579, non può entrare nella stanza per la prossima ora. E comunque ti ha proprio tolto il paziente.” L'infermiera passò davanti allo studio di Kurt porgendogli una cartella “qui ci sono altri pazienti che potresti prendere in cura.”

“Cosa? No. Blaine Anderson è il mio paziente, l'ho preso in cura io e continuerò a farlo” Disse alzandosi in piedi dalla sua poltroncina e andando in corridoio.

“No! Hummel! Stanno facendo la terapia non puoi entrare …” Cercò di fermarlo ma oramai era vicino alla porta che dava sulla camera del moretto.

“Non m'importa, lui è …” stava per dire altro quando un grido di dolore e delle urla lo fermarono.

Kurt sentendo quelle urla disumane corse nella stanza di Blaine e lo vide legato, sia mani che piedi tramite delle cinghie spesse, al lettino, un paio di medici, uno anziano dai capelli bianchi e l'altro più giovane, dagli occhi come due smeraldi, erano attorno a lui e gli stavano attaccando dei fili, collegati ad una macchina già funzionante, alle tempie.

Kurt vide batuffoli pregni di alcool, molte bende e garze bagnate erano posate accanto al cuscino del moretto, ma ciò che gli fece più disgusto fu la macchina che mostrava i battiti e la frequenza delle onde cerebrali del ragazzino sdraiato.

“Cosa state facendo?” Urlò Kurt sbattendo dietro di sé la porta.

Il più giovane dei medici si allontanò dal lettino deglutendo quando sentì la porta chiudersi di scatto.

Ma comunque Kurt non riuscì a impedire nulla, le scariche colpirono nuovamente le tempie del ricciolino facendolo urlare di dolore, vide alcune lacrime scendergli giù dalle palpebre abbassate.

“E' il mio paziente. Toglietevi di mezzo.” Kurt si avvicinò tremando. Vedere Blaine legato, la terapia che non avrebbe mai voluto usare, sopratutto su di lui, i suoi colleghi la stavano usando, e anche fin troppo consapevoli del passato di quel giovane.

“Hummel, fuori di qui. I tuoi metodi non servono, non hanno dato frutti. Questi metodi potrebbero portare a qualche svolta.” Spiegò il più anziano dei due cambiando i batuffoli posti sulle tempie di Blaine “l'unico modo per curarlo è …”

“Fargli passare ciò che ha provato anni fa? Questi metodi sono antiquati, brutali e lo faranno diventare ancor più malato.” Si avvicinò a Blaine e gli asciugò le lacrime che scendevano sugli zigomi e sulle tempie “il dolore mentale non risolverà nulla. Basta così.”

“Hummel.” Il medico gli sorrise in modo falso “tu sei solo uno psichiatra e nulla di più. Noi siamo medici, noi decidiamo. Se ne vada.”

“Blaine è sotto alle mie cure, mi occupo io di lui.” Ringhiò Kurt assottigliando lo sguardo “io non me ne vado.”

Il medico più anziano scosse le spalle “ok, io ho il consenso di finire questa terapia. Siamo solo agli inizi. Quindi se non vuoi andartene dovrai guardare.” E spinse un pulsante che diede l'avvio a una nuova scossa di elettroshock dritta alle tempie del moretto.

Gli urla, le lacrime, le preghiere di Blaine erano un tormento per Kurt, ma purtroppo quest'ultimo aveva le mani legate.

Sembrò quasi un'eternità quando il medico spense i vari macchinari “per oggi abbiamo finito. Ma la cura non è completa. Una settimana intera per terminare il processo di guarigione.” Uscì dalla stanza senza dire nulla accompagnato dal medico più giovane.

I gemiti del ricciolino sfuggirono dalle sue labbra martoriate, Kurt potè solo cercare di tenerlo stretto a sé, ma Blaine strattonò braccia e gambe pur di allontanandolo.

“Sono io B.” Sussurrò Kurt sfiorandogli i capelli ricci e madidi di sudore “sono qui per te.”

“Lasciami. Lasciami solo” Singhiozzò tirando ancor di più le braccia fino a segnarsi i polsi con le cinghie in pelle, “fai finire tutto questo. Ti prego lasciami in pace.”

Kurt si allontanò di un passo, come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato in pieno volto. “Ma Blaine …”

Un urlo strozzato uscì dalle labbra spaccate e morsicate a sangue del moretto.

“Va bene” Sussurrò sfiorandogli un braccio “tranquillo” e con un gesto gli slacciò i polsi, e infine anche le caviglie, dalla stretta delle cinghie.

Era più pericoloso lasciarlo in quel modo, che libero di muoversi per la stanza.

Gli lasciò un'ultima carezza sulla fronte per poi uscire dalla sua camera, eppure sentiva dentro di sé di restare, che non doveva lasciarlo solo, non in quella condizione.

Tornò nel proprio studio e prese in mano le cartellette vecchie e nuove di Anderson, vi erano scritti i suoi problemi psichiatrici, ma anche della sua debolezza dopo ogni terapia da elettroshock. Vi erano le minime descrizioni di come Kurt era riuscito a farlo parlare, a farsi sfiorare quando aveva le sue crisi. Le annotazioni delle medicine che prendeva e i sintomi che producevano.

Il biondino si massaggiò una tempia, doveva aiutare Blaine a combattere il suo demone interiore, ma come? Un leggero bussare lo interruppe dai suoi pensieri.

“Avanti” disse a voce abbastanza alta da essere sentita dall'altra parte.

“Salve Hummel” Kurt alzò gli occhi verso chi aveva parlato “lo so. Ho sbagliato.”

“Sbagliato? Smythe ti rendi conto che mi avete tolto un paziente? Sono riuscito a farlo parlare e a renderlo meno scontroso dopo 6 mesi, diciamo che adesso con questa unica terapia mandata all'aria tutto quanto.”

“Ed è per questo che voglio aiutarti a portarlo fuori di qui.” Chiuse la porta dietro di sé “lo sai che io non voglio superarti o prendere nessun merito di altri, e non voglio neanche utilizzare metodi vecchi di 100 anni. Quindi portati via Anderson. Trovagli un'altra sistemazione. Qui gli provocheranno più danni che altro.” E sorridendogli si sedette davanti a lui “non so cosa tu voglia fare, ma Feumann è un gran bastardo, sta facendo solo degli esperimenti su Anderson, lui lo chiama Cavia 579.” Sebastian si alzò morsicandosi il labbro inferiore “Fai come credi. Ma salvalo da questo incubo.” E dicendo questo se ne andò silenziosamente.

Kurt non ci mise molto a tornare nella camera di Blaine, ma appena vi entrò rimase senza fiato.

Ciò che vide gli mozzò il respiro come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in pieno petto.

Blaine, i suoi occhi chiusi, era sdraiato sul pavimento, in una pozza di sangue, un pezzo di vetro tenuto mollemente in mano e il polso sinistro pieno di tagli aperti da cui fuoriusciva sangue.

Ancora. Ancora sangue come quel giorno.

Blaine si era ferito ancora; corse verso di lui e senza dire nulla prese le garze sul letto e le strinse attorno ai suoi polsi.

“Amore sono qui, adesso tu verrai con me. Blaine.” Gli sussurrò sfiorandogli il volto “Blaine, svegliati. Blaine!” Il terrore si impossessò di lui e iniziò a scuoterlo “Anderson!” Lo richiamò con voce tremante “non azzardarti ad andartene via da me! Svegliati cazzo!”

Ma nulla accadde, il ricciolino non aprì un occhio né si mosse di un millimetro.

A nulla servirono le carezze, lo scrollare le spalle, i baci sulla fronte madida di sudore che si stava raffreddando poco a poco, come la sua temperatura corporea.

Kurt non riuscì neanche a urlare, a chiedere aiuto. Il corpo senza vita di Blaine era lì tra le sue braccia.

Non era riuscito a curarlo, ogni cosa che aveva fatto per lui non era andata a buon fine.

L'unica cosa che gli importava era salvarlo, e aveva fallito.

Strinse a sé il corpo esanime del moretto, mordendosi le labbra pur di non urlare; solo un'ora dopo riuscì a lasciarlo andare, e senza il peso di Blaine tra le sue braccia si sentì vuoto.

Un urlo di dolore, di rabbia e un insieme di altri sentimenti gli scaturì dalla gola, non riuscì a fermarlo, non riuscì a impedirsi di gettarsi sul corpo di Blaine e baciarlo ancora.

Non gli aveva detto mai una volta “Ti amo.”

Lo aveva chiamato spesso “amore mio”, ma non era mia riuscito a dirgli quelle due parole importanti, e si sentiva così in colpa per non essersi mai aperto completamente con il suo moretto.

Lacrime calde gli scesero lungo le guance.

Non più suo.

Blaine Anderson non c'era più.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha fatto male più a me che a voi.  
> Lacrime a parte devo ringrazie la mia bella BETA Claris che ha betato tutto in un lampo ed è stata gentilissima a non ammazzarmi <3 tanto amore mia cara.  
> E per i lettori che lasceranno un commento cioccolata calda per una coccola dopo questo angst.  
> Grazie a chiunque abbia letto e ... alla prossima! :)  
> See ya e kiss&hugs :)


End file.
